Collision II
by CrimeShowsNumber1Fan
Summary: I'm back! With of course, the sequel to Collision. This follows directly after the scene in the hospital... And, it explains their life and relationship after! I suggest you read Collision first, this one won't really make sense if you don't...
1. Finally!

**How to Save a Life**

**A/N: Ok guys! I have FINALLY started the sequel to Collision! Yay! So, sorry guys, I lied... this picks up right where we left off. I just couldn't possibly skip a couple weeks and leave you wondering what happened in the hospital room. In case you forgot... Tony goes into Ziva's hospital room after the car crash. He remembers, and then... they kiss! So back to the kiss!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just work here! (Or so my dad says, "I know nothing I just work here.")**

**So, introducing the second part of my T&Z series... How to Save a Life! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"It's not a dream, is it?"he asked after awhile. _

_"No Tony, it isn't."she said. They held each other's gaze until finally, Tony couldn't fight it anymore. He leaned towards her, and realized he didn't have to go all the way. She was thinking the same thing. They shared a kiss. It wasn't very long or very heated, but it was a good start..._

Right as they finished, a nurse walked in her room.

"Oh, that's where you are." She said as she looked straight at DiNozzo.

"Yep, is anything wrong?" He asked, and suddenly became serious.

"No, not at all. I figured you went to get something to eat, so I came to find Ms. David. I guess I could tell you both together..." She said, and both their faces were intently glaring at her, hoping against hope that nothing was wrong with either of them. She immediately picked up on the looks and laughed a little.

"It's ok, nothing's wrong with either of you, it's actually the opposite. You see, both of you have been making great progress. All the tests came back clear. You both are free to leave today, here are the release papers." She said as they both let go of their breath, unaware they were even holding it in the first place. She handed them the papers which they were both eager to fill out ASAP. They looked at each other and smiled, hiding that mischievious grin behind it...

"Ok, you should be all set to go!" The nurse exclaimed to them after they both gave her their papers. They had already called Gibbs, and the rest of the 'family.' They dropped off Tony's car for him.

* * *

"Hey, could I drive you home?" He asked her.

"Of course, seeing as how you're the only one of us with a car right now." She said sarcastically as she gave him a ittle nudge. They were already walking to his car anyways, how else would she get home?

"I'm sorry, I didn't clarify. I meant _my _home." He said as he saw the smile that was clearly displayed on her face, along with the move of her eyebrows.

"Not like that!" He corrected himself quickly, although his words earning a frown. "I just meant to you know, talk." He said as they got in his car and he started the engine. He was driving out of the parking lot when she finally answered. He was beginning to think maybe this wouldn't work out. #1: She's a trained assassin. #2: They're in a closed in vehicle. He didn't want this to be his place of death.

"I guess I could you know talk, but I'm not promising actually saying something, it might be too much." She answered starting off jokingly, but growing serious.

"Ziva! I'm not that kind of guy! Ok, maybe I _was_, at one time, but I've changed!" He said, feelings somewhat hurt that _that_ was all she was thinking about.

"Tony! How could you think! I meant, I just woke up from a coma. I don't know what emotions will come out if you bring up a past memory. I've been through alot, and I can't handle re-living anything." She said, as her eyes started to glass over with un-cried tears. She would not cry in front of him, she wouldn't. She determined not to let him see her weak. Ever. Again.

"Oh Zi, I'm sorry. He said as he turned to her and stroked her hand with his thumb. She felt a shiver go up her arm.

"Thanks for the sympathy, but please, watch the road. I just got out of the hospital from cause of a car crash. I don't want to be repeating that anytime soon." She replied. He chuckled softly. He was not fond of sarcasm, but if it helped her think she was keeping the appearance of Super Ziva, he would let her have it. If it gave her an outlet to channel her energy/anger, he wouldn't mind. Anything really, as long as the outlet wasn't him. He had seen her eyes water earlier, but he dared not mention it. She would deny it, then probably pull out her knife and slit his throat. Just kidding, just his over-active imagination.

"There's the Zi I know." _And love..._ He responded with a wink. They were only three miles from his house now...

They made it safely home. That means they were both still alive. Thank God! He was sure he would be sporting some sort of injury by the time they made it to his house, but surprisingly he opened the door for them, still in one piece.

"Sit down, make yourself at home." He ordered as he went to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" He semi yelled, but jumped when he heard her response.

"I'm right behind you DiNozzo, please don't make me deaf." She retorted.

"Gosh Ziva! Don't ever do that again!"

"Yeah, yeah, you said that last time."

"Well, this time I mean it. My heart is racing so fast it could beat Vin Diesel in Fast and Furious!" He replied semi serious, semi... not. She laughed. _Of course it woudln't be DiNozzo if he didn't bring some movie into this._

"Sorry, but I would like some tea." She answered his earlier question and sat at his kitchen table.

"Ok madame, coming right up." He replied. A couple minutes later, he walked over to the table, drinks in hand. He handed her the tea. Their hands brushed and they both smiled. He sat down at the table in the seat across from her. They both enjoyed their beverage for a few moments, but they both got tired of the silence. Simultaneously,

"So, about that kiss?"

A/N: Haha, I will make you wait until tomorrow! Sorry, I know it's evil, but right now, I don't have any more time to write.:( I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this sequel. Warning: It gets sooooo much better. This barely describes how the rest is going to be like. But, I guess you'll have to wait and see! I have have great things planned for this story! Thanks to everyone who has put out great stories. You guys are amazing! Thanks for inspiration and mentors! And thanks for reading!:)

* * *

**Please Review! I'll put extra fluff in it for Tiva fans in the next chapter! But only if I get reviews! Seriously, even if it's criticism, I'd love to know what you think! Over and out!**

**-H**


	2. The Start of a Talk

**A/N: Hey guys! I got alot of story followers and favorites, but I didn't get a single review!:( But a big thanks goes out to you who did follow and favorite this story, cause it means you're reading my work, when you don't have to. So thanks to all! And to all a good night! (Just kidding! I just wanted to put that in there, because it's from an episode where Abby says, "And to all a good night!... Wrong holiday." Who can guess?) **

**Anyways, this chapter is a direct continuation where they are talking in Tony's kitchen. Warning: Some topics might make you cry you're eyes out! Jk, but they might water, just saying I warned you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_A couple minutes later, he walked over to the table, drinks in hand. He handed her the tea. Their hands brushed and they both smiled. He sat down at the table in the seat across from her. They both enjoyed their beverage for a few moments, but they both got tired of the silence. Simultaneously,_

_"So, about that kiss?"_

"Well I-" Tony started, but realized Ziva was explaining too, and he wouldn't interrupt when she was talking about her feelings, it didn't happen often.

"Well, I guess I was caught in the moment. But don't get me wrong, it was nice." She said with a smile.

"Since you liked it so much, would you like to try again sometime?" He asked playfully.

"Mayb-" She started, but he was already kissing her, again. This time, it got more heated, but as she stood up, he pulled away. He wouldn't take advantage of her that way. He had promised himself only kissing. "-e um, later." She finished. _Oh well it does feel so right._

"Well, too late now." Tony said, and laughed nervously. She didn't mean right away, but he couldn't help it. But, he definitely was not going to let it get that far. It would make their relationship more complicated than it already was. _Maybe later, huh? She actually does like kissing me... _But instead of letting his thoughts go too far, he sat back down.

"Hey can we maybe talk now?" The confused man asked.

"Uh, um sure." Came the very shaky response of the ex-Mossad assassin. He was sure that wasn't who he was anymore, he knew she had changed.

"I mean about the past. I'm still a little fuzzy. My first question is, did you know about your brother?" He asked slowly, not exactly wanting to take his last breath anytime soon. Her eyes started to tear up again, and one silent tear fell. He wiped it, and caressed her face.

"Oh Zi, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how you were feeling. Apparently this was a bad idea..."

"No, I'm fine." She answered sharply. "I really thought he was innocent. I never imagined he would do such a thing. I really thought-" She tried as another silent tear fell.

"It's ok Zi, you don't have-"

"No Tony, I want to. I've never told anybody before, except Gibbs. And that was just what happened, not how I really felt. I can do this Tony. I _will _do this." She interrupted yet again. He had a feeling he wouldn't get a word in edgewise, but he wasn't really mad about that. He could never get Ziva to open up and share her feelings. He was _definitely not _going to stop her.

"I thought... he was different. I thought, it was a false accusation. I didn't want someone blindly following orders. They would kill him no matter what. I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to believe it wasn't true. Wanted to hope that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't a ruthless killer like the rest of them. Wasn't a traitor, a heartless assassin. My hopes were obviously shattered into a million pieces... ...*sobs* ... ...I was there, Tony. In Gibbs' basement. I saw, heard. I did it, Tony. I killed my own brother. I killed him." She finished pouring her heart out to Tony. By now she was sobbing loudly, and he was embracing her. He thought her state of weakness was cute, like hot. But, there was no way in Hell, Heaven, or Earth that he would take advantage of her in this raw emotional state. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he wouldn't be able to control himself. And he figured with the way her emotions were out of whack, she wouldn't be able to either. For now, a hug would have to be good enough.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, and I won't get to update for awhile... Just to inform you, Tony already knew Ziva killed Ari, Gibbs told him when he woke up... in case you forgot. I'll try to update sometime... I don't know when... But I'll continue their talk... And sorry for mistakes, didn't have time to check...**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND NCIS!**

**-H**


	3. How?

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry it's been awhile... internet connection is whack. Long story short, I didn't have access to it. So, yeah. Sorry again! I know it's been sooo long and I would be mad at me if I was a reader, but, this chapter is extra long for you guys who have stayed with me. Also, I have already pre-written chapters now, seeing as how I've had a lifetime! So hopefully when I get the chance, I can upload and I won't have to write it on the spot. Hopefully updates can become more schedule...**

**Ummm, this is packed full of angst and fluff. Well, less fluff than angst. Ok, maybe there's not a lot of fluff, but I promise it will be in the chapters coming soon! I promise! Now enjoy this long chapter!**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

_For now, a hug would have to be good enough._

Ziva was glad to be in his embrace. It made her feel this weird thing. It made her feel safe. Safe. That was something she would never take for granted. There have been so many times where she had to constantly watch her back. Always checking her surroundings. Making sure no one was out to kill her. Out to revenge one of the many she had brutally killed.

They still traumatized her. All the people who had just become bodies. All the targets. The marks. The missions. She never failed to complete one. Not one. She must obey. That was engraved in her mind. They had rules too.

_Never refuse orders._

_Complete the mission._

_Leave no trace._

She was not taught to remember their names, faces, families. Yes of course she had to know that to complete the mission. What makes them tick, what lures them out. But she never did just kill and forget. She killed and remembered. Years later, she can still remember all of them. All. But the one that haunts her the most is the one in his late twenties, father and sister is all he has left, dark hair, dark eyes. He needed to be 'taken care of,' and that's just what Ziva did. She killed him, or you could say say she shot him to death. Though it was only one bullet, one perfectly aimed target, and yet another lifeless body that lay limp in the basement. That was the one that invaded her sleep the most. The one that she couldn't get away from, no matter how hard she tried to forget. And he had a name. She remembered it very well.

Ari.

Ari Haswari.

Everything she thought true shattered that day, and she's never been the same since. Gibbs was the only one who knew. Until now.

As she lifted her head off his shoulder, she stared at him as if to ask what comforting words he would soothe her with. He knew what that great loss felt like, and instead of speaking comforting words, he decided to tell his story, his loss, his great hurt.

"I know how you feel Zi, and I know it isn't easy. I've been through many of losses, I don't think I could take another one. I would like to tell you my story, is that okay?"

She nodded a silent 'yes.'

"Ok, well, just to let you know I'm not good at comforting words and talking about my past makes me all emotional, so don't laugh at me please. Well, it all started with my mom. My mom was perfectly healthy, nothing wrong. One day, she was teaching me how to cook in the kitchen and she- she just... collapsed. I was only seven. There was nothing I could do but call 911. I quickly grabbed the home phone and dialed. They had an ambulance there pretty fast. I was so worried for my mom. I had never seen that happen before, I thought she might have died. She couldn't die, she just couldn't. After my dad arrived at the hospital, and we had been waiting together for two hours, the doctor finally came out to tell us what happened.

_'Mr. DiNozzo?'_ she called out as she walked into the hallway and looked at us.

_'Yes, that's me.'_my father answered.

_'I'm sorry to inform you Sir, but your wife is experiencing heart failure. She had a pretty strong heart attack, and now she is in recovery. She will need her strength to recover, so she has to stay here. We will try to stabilize her the best we can, and we will see how she is doing after two weeks.' _

'Can I- can we see her?' he asked sullenly.

'Of course.' she said as she gave us a warm smile.

We entered my mother's hospital room. She was very pale, and very weak. I ran to her side and climbed up next to her in the bed. I snuggled into her side, just grateful she was alive.

My world slowly started to fall apart that day. God only knew that the next year would be hell. Mom didn't get better. In fact, I swear she got worse. For the next year, I was at the hospital every day after school. I would sit and talk with my mom, and hope against everything in reality that she would get better, that she would just get off the bed and walk right out with me. But hoping was all in vain, for her heart never healed.

One day, I went into the hospital that day, after a terrible day at school, to find her room empty. The bed was made, but it was lifeless. I didn't even get to say goodbye. She was... she was just... just... gone." He finally stopped talking and looked at Ziva.

She had been extremely quiet. She was a good listener, he had never really noticed that before. She just sat there, listening to his rambling, squeezing his hand, rubbing his forearm, being the silent shoulder to cry on. And he did, actually. He cried. And she was there to comfort him. He just relived it all as he accounted the story. It was painful. It was real. It was his life. He wished he could somehow change that, but he knew it was impossible. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He felt comforted. He felt loved. He was well enough that he could go on.

"I cried and cried. All I ever wanted was my mom. Just my mom, without all the machines. But I knew they helped her live. For a short while, she lived. She told me stories and encouraged me to find that certain someone, that special person. She told me to go on with school, never drop out, she told me I needed to get a good job. She taught me how to be a gentleman, how to be a husband, how to be a dad. In those last few months she shared all her wisdom. Then she just left. She left me in the care of my dad.

He got depressed. He would stay all night in bars and not come back until morning. At least that's what my eight-year-old mind thought. Truth was, he would go to a new bar, get drunk, and go home with some little skank, and leave me at home, alone. He even married one of them. She didn't like kids, didn't want kids. Explains what happened next. He shipped me off to boarding school where I learned how to hide my feelings behind a mask. It was all a lie, really. I didn't know who Tony DiNozzo was anymore.

All I knew was that I wanted to bring comfort to people who had lost loved ones. I also wanted to put the bad guys away so people could sleep peacefully at night. So, in university, I majored in crime. I started pursuing my new-found career. I started at Baltimore P.D. There I learned some lessons, some the hard way, but when my partner died, it all changed. It didn't appeal to me anymore. I needed a change. That's why I came to NCIS. It gave me a new sense of purpose. It also has its benefits." he said as he nudged her. "But, even working at NCIS was still not safe. We lose people every day. You learn to not take for granted the time you have to spend with someone. You never know when they could go out in the field and never come back. Even if you're right there with them or not, it's never safe. One minute they're your partner, the next they're a guest of autopsy. You just never know. I don't- I can't lose you, Ziva. You mean the world to me. I've known you for years and I finally just told you how I felt. What if we never had found you in Somalia? What if you died in the car crash? What if-"

"Tony, I think you need to stop now. I am perfectly alive, look for yourself."

"I know Ziva. All I'm saying is 'What if?' I just don't want to lose you like I lost Kate. After it happened, I drank, a lot. I sat and wondered 'Maybe if it was me I wouldn't be so miserable. What if I had taken that shot for her?' Of course we didn't even know there was a shot coming. I actually would've done it for Kate. I would do it for any one of our team, especially you. You know I would do it for you. Just, I've always wanted to know before it happened..."

"Always wanted to know what Tony?" Ziva asked him curiously.

"How to save a life."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, again! Hope you liked this chapter! I made it especially long for you guys because I haven't been on in years! (Exaggeration slightly used...) Thank you to everyone who has put up with my whacked schedule... which I can't really call it a schedule, there's no order to it! Anyway, hope you like! More to come!**

**Thanks for reading... please review!:)**

**Peace, Love, and NCIS!**

**-H**


End file.
